Hope
by whtevritis2
Summary: After becoming a successful experiment Lilia joined SHIELD and helped them defeat the remaining Nazi group that gave her her powers. Once they saw her power SHIELD locked her in a cell for two years thinking she was too big a risk to live on her own. With the threat of Loki, Fury allows her release to join the Avengers. Steve/OC-On hiatus for now...Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Alright this story involves a little bit of history and a little bit of made up plot. I basically invented the one super hero that I always wanted to be. This first chapter is a short explanation of how Lilia got her powers.

As background the Nazi's did a lot of experimentation on the human body and at some point they got a hold of some of the serum that gave Captain America his powers. I don't know how and I am using my creative liberties to make it so with no explanation. After the end of WWII the Nazi serum made it's way into Russia and later the US where it continued to be used to try and create more super soldiers, but with more specific powers. Specifically with water. Since the human body contains so much water they wanted to develops a persons ability to control water.

Lilia was taken to be used as an experiment. After many failed attempts they somehow succeed with her, once again creative liberties and not explaining how. All she knows is that before her success there were hundreds of people killed with failed attempts. She was taken in by SHIELD when they needed her to eliminate the group doing the experiments. She had little control over her powers and so she was arrested and kept in a cell at headquarters.

The powers she has currently mastered include:  
-control of water in all forms (solid, liquid, gas)  
-walling/flying in air (this involves vibrating the water molecules in the air)  
-control of density of water ice to make it bullet proof etc.  
-pulling water out of other things like herself/plants


	2. Chapter 2

After being in the same room for the last two years it got harder and harder to keep myself entertained. Building a giant ice mountain to the ceiling seemed like a good idea. But it did not take very long at all to do and now I have no idea what to do with all the ice...and I'm cold. Hopefully Coulson on will get here soon it was nice to have someone visit for awhile and he was usually pretty entertaining. Apparently he has a crush on one of the other agents and hearing about his attempts at "wooing" her were interesting. Speaking of Coulson.

"Hey Phil, what are the odds that I can get some of this ice removed before I freeze to death?"

"Well that could take awhile. You have no idea the amount of paperwork that I have to do." Coulson smiled at me.

"Whatever smartass."

"How about instead of getting the ice out I take you out instead."

"Well you know how much I like you sweetie-pie, but I think once I'm out of this cage we'll lose everything we have in common."

"I actually meant that SHIELD has an assignment for you if you're willing."

"Oh really? What does Fury want me to do and why because I am sure there's some sort of check if he's willing to let me out. After all, I am a serious threat to the entire world and myself. Wasn't that the reason I was locked in here in the first place?"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, but I would suggest at least coming to the briefing and deciding from there."

"Alright Coulson, you've got a deal. Bust me out."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about how long it has taken to pdate this story, but I have had a lot of trouble writing anything for it. I realized that the reason this is so hard to write is because I need to rewatch the Avengers in order to remember how the plot goes. In the next few days I will re-watch the movie and revise all the chapters. Afterthat it should be a lot easier to post chapters quicker. I have just had a lot of problems figuring out what part of teh story we are even at. Sorry again!

Coulson was leading me down a hallway of a SHIELD ship. I looked down at my new outfit and thought about how strange it was. I thought it weird that the government was dressing us up like superheroes, as opposed to getting uniforms of some sort. I also just felt awkward in a catsuit. As we went on I started to hear voices and I jogged ahead of Coulson to stop him from entering the room.

I looked around the corner and saw a group of people gathered around a table I could name them all. Coulson had given me a series of files to read on the way over to get to know the others I would be working with.

Natasha, as I recognized her from her file, turned and looked at Fury.

"Alright what are we still waiting for. Everyone is already here. Start with the briefing."

"Everyone is not here we are still waiting on one more."

Natasha looked around the room. Hawkeye, Banner, Stark, and even Captain America, who I recognized from Coulson's cards, were all milling around the room.

"No sir. I have read the Avengers file and everyone we can contact is already here, so what are we waiting for." Fury turned and approached the assembled heroes. He placed his hands on the table and addressed the group.

"The last person we are waiting on has no part in the Avengers file because they came into existence after the project was retired. With the current threat it became apparent that her abilities might come in handy for the upcoming battle."

I was standing in the hall with Coulson on listening in on what the others were saying. Coulson kept on trying to move around me to go in, but I kept holding him back. I wanted to know what everyone would think about me.

"You didn't think a couple assassins, a super soldier, a man with anger issues and me would do?" Tony Stark said while playing with some of electronics on a table.

"This new member wouldn't have anything to do with the issues in LA a few years ago would it. The newspapers called it an explosion due to a gas leak in an abandoned wearhouse, but the FBI doesn't usually come out for accidents." Bruce Banner looked up from the file he was reading and at Fury. I had no idea that the building blew up and the last I remember it was in fine condition.

"Sir, you can't honestly be bringing her in! You said she was unstable."

"Unstable!" Oh, did not mean to say that outloud. I quickly moved into the room. "If I have ever been unstable it started after I was locked in that cell. It may have started some paranoia as well."

Fury turned towards me and dipped his head down slightly.

"I did not say that you were unstable, only that you didn't have control of your powers. I am confident that that is no longer a problem."

"Yeah nothing helps you gain control of yourself like total solitude. Now what is all this about? I may still decline and go back to my cell to learn a little bit more control."

"We are here because Loki has stolen the teseract and it is imperative to retrieve it before he uses it's power." Fury said turning back towards the rest of the group. "This team has the only people with the ability to stop him. That is why you have all been called here."

Fury went on to explain the dangers of the teseract in the wrong hands, but no one seemed to be very enthused about working together. It was selfish of me, but I didn't want to help either. I was still bitter about what happened the last time I helped SHEILD and I had no real interest in a repeat performance.

"Look Fury it seems like you have yourself a top notch team here." I interrupted and everyone turned to look at me. "I really don't think I'll be of much use to you and I think I would rather just go back to my cell, or better yet back to my apartment."

I saw the Captain turn towards me and look at me shocked.

"How can you say that? You hear about how dangerous it is to have this device missing and you would prefer to do nothing?"

"You may have fond memories of saving the world, but I don't. The last time that I tried to help everyone else out I got a stab in the back! Just when I get done destroying what's left of a US Nazi group I feel a prick in my neck. The last thing I saw before passing out was a group of agents I considered friends surround me to take me in. When I woke up I was in a jail cell because I was deemed 'unstable.'" I looked over at Natasha. "I'm sorry if I'm not willing to jump right back to the aide of a group that betrayed me."

I quickly turned away and walked away from the group and back the way I came. I didn't want to hear anymore it all just reminded me of the last time I was freed.


	4. I'm so sorry!

Well I have been a lot of trouble with this story. It's like I have completely lost my muse. Unfortunately this is a chapter to saw that the story is going on hiatus. I know that sucks for the followers because you get an alert for a new chapter and this is what you get. I have gotten inspired to write a different story with a similar structure which I hope you will enjoy. It's another Steve/OC, but has a different plot before the Avengers movie. I hope that you will like it as much as this one or if you didn't like this one than maybe you will like it more. I'll get back to this story once if figure out how to write it. I'm sorry, but keep your follows and I'll get back to it the moment I am able.


	5. I'm so sorryagain

So the longer it is since I last wrote on this story the more I think about it and don't like it. It really isn't up to the quality that I want and I just don't know how to go about it. Mostly I think I like the new Steve Rogers/Captain America story I started a lot more. I think that I am going to take Hope down in the next few days with the ideal that someday in the future I will rewrite it and repost it when it has become a better story with a more solid plotline for myself. I hope that everyone understands and that one day you will get to enjoy it again (and to a fuller extent.)


End file.
